Future Hubby
by Diane Satabi
Summary: "Dear God, I've learned today that you can actually love your future husband as early as now. And to do so, a prayer for him must be spoken. So, God, I'm praying and lifting up to you my future hubby."


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's actually our sembreak now, and I told myself that before this sembreak ends, I WILL publish a one-shot fiction. So, yes, here it is. Aaand, about the way this fiction is written, I'm confident you won't get confused. Please, do enjoy. :)**

**...**

**Future Hubby**

**By ONESHOTMASTURRR**

**…**

_Dear God,_

_I've learned today that you can actually love your future husband as early as now. And to do so, a prayer for him must be spoken. So, God, I'm praying and lifting up to you my future hubby. _

_First of all, I know outside appearance shouldn't matter. But please, let this future husband of mine have this kind of a killer smile, with flashy, perfect white teeth._

**...**

The bell rang as a cue for the teacher to dismiss his class and for the students to finally step out of the room and enjoy their lunchtime.

"Natsume, let's play soccer!" A guy called out to that raven-haired lad still seated on his chair.

Natsume lifted his eyes from a paper on his desk, hesitated, and then finally answered, "Sure."

Outside, before reaching the soccer field, they—Natsume and his three other friends—would pass by a crowd of students along the hallways from different year levels.

This group of guys is exceptionally popular to girls for being part of the infamous soccer team. However in truth, it had been Natsume Hyuuga, the skillful co-captain of the soccer team, they mostly adore. Never had a junior like him gained this prodigious title, ever.

A group of girls who happened to be at the hallway sweetly smiled at Natsume.

Unfortunately, Natsume just flashed a looked, without even a hint of interest on his face.

His friend noticed this and violently shook one of Natsume's shoulders.

"Maaan, how could the co-captain of the soccer team be this cold toward girls?" the friend said.

"Am I?" Natsume asked.

"YEAH!" the friend retorted. "Look, not all guys get this kind of attention, especially from girls. C'mon, why don't you try smiling at them?"

"What?"

"Flash a smile at them!"

He did.

And as he did so, the girls' eyes rounded in shock and their jaws dropped to the floor. They never imagined nor expected this kind of response from him, knowing that _he is_ Natsume Hyuuga, a guy known to have a mind filled with sports, soccer and studies, not really girls, fans and love. Their faces turned as red as a tomato. One of the girls dropped the books she was holding.

A few minutes after the boys have passed, they heard squealing.

Natsume apparently found it amusing. He grinned to himself.

"Daaaaang," he exhaled, still amused.

His friend chuckled and replied, "Yeah. You know you should do that more often."

**...**

_Also God, I pray you're giving him patience in every situation that he is facing. Use his friends and the people around him to help him go through life's challenges._

**_..._**

Back in their classrooms, barely ten minutes before classes would resume, Natsume exhaled a breath of exasperation.

His friend sighed. "You should've just rejected my invitation to play soccer."

Natsume whined. "Who would choose doing homework over playing soccer?"

"And who would cram their homework not less than five minutes before the submission time?"

Natsume moaned, scratching his head as he tried to analyze the problem.

Just then, they heard a tiny breath of voice say, "coming through, coming through."

Afterwards, two large palms slammed Natsume's desk.

He jolted and looked up, only to see Hotaru Imai, the class' top student.

She looked down on him with piercing amethyst eyes. "To find the area of triangle ABC with vertices A(0, 4), B(-2, 0) and C(3, 3), find the equation of line BC. Then use the formula to find the distance between point A to BC, which will be the height of your triangle. Get the length of BC to obtain the base of the triangle."

Silence.

"What, you're just going to stare, admire my intelligence and let yourself fail Calculus?"

He jolted and focused back on his homework paper.

After three minutes of working…

"Dang, I give up!" he screamed, throwing his pencil aside.

"No." Hotaru, who never left Natsume's side as he was answering, said nonchalantly. She slammed a pencil, which Natsume thought is the same pencil he threw on the floor. "Calculus is about being patient and diligent. Have patience and finish Calculus _now_ before the teacher comes in."

The words hit him like ice daggers, which apparently led him to wear his game face on and to resume on doing his homework.

After a few minutes, he threw his pencil in the air, but this time, as a joyful act of having been able to finish his Calculus homework.

Just then, the teacher came in. She greeted them by telling all the students who can't pass their homework paper to step out.

Nastume sighed in relief; he's not one of those students.

He caught Hotaru look back at him from her seat at the first row, and then smiled at her, as a thanks.

He thought he saw a tint of red on her cheeks before she snapped her head back to face front.

**...**

_And lastly, God, I pray that you make him kind and understanding. Let the people around him be blessed by his mere presence. So that when we finally meet—_

**...**

Natsume walked on his way home. Everyday, before reaching his house, he would pass by a park. And everyday he would see children running around the park, playing with each other, or sometimes with a pet. Everyday he would spot lovers enjoying the comfort brought to them by the sound and shade of the trees. Everyday, he would see—

A paper flying in the air caught his attention. At the same time, he caught sight of a brunette-haired girl in pigtails running toward his direction, with her arms extended, presumably chasing the flying paper.

Now this event is not a usual thing he would see.

As he watched the paper fly toward him, he stopped, reached up, and effortlessly caught the paper.

The girl stopped as well, just a few feet away from him, slightly panting from the run that she had.

He stared at her gentle round olive eyes, and she stared back.

Seeing the girl prompted Natsume to smile, something that he recently found amusing.

To his surprise, his smile was responded back with a sweet and warm smile.

Reinstating his composure, he finally said, "Yours?" as he motioned to the paper on his hand.

The girl let out a low chuckle. With a smile, she said, "Yes."

Natsume covered the distance between them to hand over the paper. With a glimpse, he assumed that written on the paper was a love letter.

Finally, the girl took it from his hand. "Thank you." she said.

Natsume smiled before she finally turned to walk away.

He then resumed his walk.

**...**

…_We'd be both ready._

_This is all I ask in Jesus' name. Amen._

_Love, Mikan _

**…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: God hears our prayers, and yes, praying for your future husband is expressing your love for him as early as now, even if you haven't met. I hope this fiction inspired you somehow. I want to hear from you! Leave your reviews. I'm open for questions as well. Thank you in advance. :)**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW! **


End file.
